memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Peliar Zel natives
The following is a list of Peliar Zel natives. Named * Lathal Bine (Betan) * Leka Trion * Kalin Trose (Alphan) Unnamed Deep Space 9 visitor 1 This male visited Quark's aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369, shortly after the bar reopened due to an agreement between Quark and Commander Sisko. He was seen talking to the alien dabo girl. ( ) He was also at Quark's when the Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, met with the Bajoran terrorist Tahna Los. ( ) He later visited the Promenade at the time Ibudan was murdered, and was present when Constable Odo was hunted down the Promenade by an angry mob. ( ) He visited Quark's when Q appeared and challenged Commander Sisko for a boxing match. During this fight he watched the two and cheered them on. ( ) He visited the Promenade when Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien returned from their trip to the Bajoran village. ( ) Carrying a bag, he passed the security office on the promenade when Lwaxana Troi visited Constable Odo during his work. ( ) reporter Benjamin Svetkey in the pilot episode "Emissary" and by an unknown actor in the other episodes.}} Deep Space 9 visitor 2 This female visited Club Martus aboard Deep Space 9 in 2370, where she was greeted by Martus Mazur. She was later outside of Quark's as Quark complained to Commander Benjamin Sisko about his new competition. ( ) Deep Space 9 visiting couple This couple, a man and a woman, also visited Deep Space 9 in 2370. Together they observed William Patrick Samuels and Sakonna from an upper level of the promenade. Later, she managed to meet Samuels in a corridor and dropped her bag. Samuels, who helped her, was made unconscious by her male companion with a small device. As later revealed, they've worked for the Cardassians and helped to kidnap Samuels. ( ) Deep Space 9 visitor 4 This female Peliar Zel native visited Quark's on Deep Space 9 in 2373. ( ) Deep Space 9 visitor 5 This female Peliar Zel native and a male companion watched the first kiss of Odo and Kira Nerys on the promenade. ( ) She passed Kira and Odo on the promenade in 2375. Later she went to the jumja stick shop at the promenade when Senator Kimara Cretak bought a jumja stick and went to Quark's Bar. ( ) Deep Space 9 visitor 6 This individual from Peliar Zel was shopping on the promenade when the crew of Deep Space 9 prepared for a baseball match against the Logicians. ( ) He passed Chief Miles O'Brien and Ensign Nog at the replimat. ( ) He visited Deep Space 9 in 2375 and walked across the promenade. ( ) Lathal Bine's aunt The aunt of Lathal Bine was a native of Beta moon who represented the Betans during a dispute with the neighboring Alpha moon in 2337, which nearly resulted in war. She was later described as "the iron willed lady of Beta Moon". Odan, a Federation ambassador mediating the dispute, convinced both her and Kalin Trose, her Alphan counterpart, to switch places for a week to better understand each other's position. Her nephew, Lathal, would represent Beta Moon in negotiations when a second crisis erupted three decades later in 2367, again with Trose representing Alpha Moon and with Odan again mediating. ( ) }} Repair station individuals These two captives were among the abducted aliens of the 22nd century who were held aboard the automated repair station. In 2152, Jonathan Archer and Sub-commander T'Pol found these aliens when they've searched for Ensign Travis Mayweather. The away team was unable to rescue the two Peliar Zel natives as they were too long connected to the station. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 and were identified as "Asparagus Heads" on the call sheet; the common call sheet name for the Peliar Zel natives.}} File:Peliar Zel native on repair station 1.jpg|''Played by Michelle Dotson'' File:Peliar Zel native on repair station 2.jpg|''Played by Christina Walter'' San Francisco visitor This '''female' visited San Francisco, on Earth, in 2372 of an alternate timeline, when Harry Kim found himself near his apartment. She passed him a few times on the streets.'' ( ) and Wednesday on location at the New York Street lot and is listed as "Masked Alien" and "Alien Pedestrian" on the call sheets.}} Starfleet cadet Unimatrix Zero member This male was a Borg drone and a member of the underground movement Unimatrix Zero in 2376/77. He took part in several meetings regarding the safety of their place and left the place shortly before its destruction. ( ) USS Enterprise-D passenger This female passenger, with hair, spoke to a Bolian woman in Ten Forward aboard the in 2371. ( ) Category:Peliar Zel natives Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Borg drones